A Daycare Christmas
by pinkme123
Summary: Naruto has been after Sakura since they were kids. But Christmas is closing in and he has the perfect way to ask her out, but he will need the help of a few friends from work.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto. This is all in present day so there are no ninjas or assassins or stuff like that. Just normal peeps with jobs. Naruto ans Sakura are 23 years old and …... yup. I hope you enjoy .(very first fic)

Chapter 1

BEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEE-. Our young blond male taps his alarm clock, sits up and

stretches the sleep out of his muscles. Smiling, he walks to the bathroom to start his normal morning routine. He

takes a hot 20 minuet shower waking up from a great nights sleep, then goes to eat a simple breakfast and check

his e-mail.

* * *

From: Haruno050

To: Kyubi123

December 11, 2012 7:14 AM

NARURO! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! WE ARE SHORT HANDED TODAY. I NEED YOU NOWWW! HURRY AND GET OVER HERE.

* * *

A smirk graced his lips as he read the message. Grabbing his toast he threw his jacket on and was out

the door.

(time skip)

Naruto pulled up to a large building with a warm inviting aura to it, and walked in

.

"There you are! I need you to cover the Rainbow room for Manny" Sakura said running up to him.

"Alright alright, calm down. Why are you so frazzled? He replied with a quizzical look.

"I'm sorry, it's just the kids have been wearing me thin lately. The holidays are coming up ya know." She said with a sad smile.

"Ya, how-a-bout you let me take your class today too? You can get some rest.

"Well, we can combine the classes?

"Ok, bring your kids to my room. He said as he walked down the hall. Making a left turn, Naruto knocked on the door in from of him.

"HOOOS DARE?" came a young female voice from the other side.

"Lego" he smiled and played along.

"LEGO WHO?" she giggled (giggles in back ground)

"Lego of the door so I CAN COME EAT YOUUUU!" (screams and laughter)

Naruto burst through the door looking around. Putting on a funny monster

face he looked for the young children. " COME OUT COME OUT WHERE

EVER YOU ARE", he projected in a deep husky voice. He tiptoed to the

window curtains and swung them back quickly. "FOUND YOU!" Four young

6 year old's ran from the curtain but not before Naruto caught their

leader, Little Angila. The kids came to a halt, "HE'S GOT ANGIE! GID

EM!" Jeremy screeched and all the little munchkins ran out with cardboard

tubes and plastic swords. Naruto held on tight to Angie and prepared for

impact. Weapons were brought down upon Naruto's head and body. He

reached for tubes and swords taking them and sitting on them. He reached

for more kids and snatched two more, pretending to eat their necks. Kids

were yelling and laughing and screaming while trying to rescue their own.

"OOOOOOOHHH, YOU GOT MEEE!, Naruto clutched his side and limped

to the Reading Chair,gasping for breath. "I KNEW I COULD NEVER

STA...ND A CHAN...CE. With that, Naruto lay limp on the chair, the room

grew deathly silent. Angie ran to the chair and climbed on top of Naruto.

"NARU! We was just kiddin." His head lifted and a smile covered his face,

"I know Angie, I know. He picked he up and stood in front of the laughing

kids trying to 'shush' them. "SETTLE DOWN GUYS, Sakura is going to be

bringing her daycare class in here with us today alright, I want you guys to

be nice and share OK." He instructed. Just the a knock on the door came.

Naruto walked over,kids hanging from him and opened the door. "Come on

in", he motioned inwards and Sakura led her small group of kids into the

large room. She smiled at the mass of kids, "Alright, I need everyone to sit

down on the blue reading rug, We have a wonderful story today. It's called

'The Ghost of Sifty Sifty Sam'." The kids piled on the rug and Naruto

started to pass out their cookie and juice box packets and blankets as

Sakura started the story. " Deep Down in the East Texas woods, where the

wind wails through the tall pine trees...

(time skip)

Sakura closed the book and smile at the sleeping forms on the ground. She

turned to look at Naruto, to see him staring back at her.

"What?" a confused look on her face.

"Nothing, I just like the way you read. OH and continuing our earlier

conversation, speaking a bout holidays. What do you have planed for

December 24th ?"

* * *

That's all for now, plzzz review. I could use the constrictive criticism. And i'll see ya next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I'm back.

I'm gonna try to make this one longer, I didn't realize how short my last chapter was so I apologize for that. But anyway, here we go.

_(inner sakura)_

Chapter 2

"Naruto, are we really gonna do this again?How many times does it take to sink into your thick skull? Your my best friend,nothing more, nothing less." Sakura looked down, not wanting to see the look on Naruto's face . "Come on, Naruto, lets not wake them."

They walked down the hall in silence, stealing glances at one another. "I'll go get their activity ready."And with that Naruto was off to the copy room.

(_sakura's mind)_

"_What's with you? Why cant you just give him a chance?"_

Naruto is my best friend and I don;t ant to put that in jeopardy. Our friendship means more to me than anything.

"_Don't you want to turn that friendship into something more? I mean, I'm not gonna lie. But I've never wanted to slap a guys ass so much in my life."_

OK, I get it.

_(those firm muscular ass cheeks, strong legs ...)_

I GET IT. GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD.

(_inner sakura end)_

Sakura shook her head and the voice cleared out of her thoughts..for now. Currently she had more important matters to deal with, and it's called Konahalook.(their facebook)

She signed on and went to her good friend Ino's page. Just then a small box popped open.

Ino: Hey forehead ^-^

Sakura: HEY PIG, what's up?

Ino: Nuthin much, just looking at all of naruto's shirtless pics

Sakura: EXCUSE ME? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY? : (

Ino: HAHA I'm just pullin your leg. Why are

you so protective over him anyway? It's not

like you own him.

Sakura: I know I don't own him Ino but he is

my best friend.

Ino: whatever, how is the daycare?

Sakura: fine for now, all the kids are sleeping

Ino: BREAKTIME :)

Sakura: No, WORKTIME :(

Ino: well where's Naru? I'm sure he could get

you to have some fun. ;) have you told him how

you feel?

Sakura: no and I don't plan on it. anyway, call

me later and we'll talk. I gotta get back to

work. Bye

Ino: Bye

Sakura signed off and started stamping the kids pictures with smiley face stamps. A few minuets later Naruto walked in with a stack of papers in hand. "What are you grading?" His face filled with wonder. "Just some pictures from last week" she said smiling warmly. "The 'Whet do you want to be when you grow up' pictures?


	3. Chapter 3

Ok the 2nd chapter was actually shorter so i'll pass 1000 words this time, I promise.

Chapter 3

Sakura nodded her head and put head up. "Naruto, about earlier... I jus.." He cut her off. "Sakura...I just want to make you happy. Why wont you let me try? Sakura saw a hint of anger and confusion in his eyes. "Naruto, I just don't want to ruin anything." She explained. "There is nothing to ruin Sakura, I'll always be your best friend and you'll always be mine." He smiled and disappeared into hall.

"I know" Sakura whispered to herself.

"WAKE UP GUYS! Time for your activity" Naruto set the stack of papers on the small work desk and started passing them out.

"Today's activity will be a social activity. Everyone will get a piece of paper with someones name on it. You need to take what you know about that person and create a picture of some things they like. When everyone is finished we will trade papers and find out how much you know about each other, and maybe learn a bit about each other . Now, Everyone go get a pack of crayons and get started."

A heard of kids ran to the big red crayon bin and dived in headfirst, climbing over each other to get the sharpest pack. Settling down, the children made a single file line, picking a slip of paper from a bucket in Naruto's hands. Minuets later they were settled down filling their paper with colorful swirls and curls.

Sakura stapled her attendance forms and went to check on the Rainbow room. The door clicked and swung open. " …..up here, it's your turn to present to sally." Sakura heard Naruto's voice. "NOOO!" Sam protested, stamping his feet on the ground. "Well that's not fair, Sally showed you her picture. Why can't you show yours?" Naruto tried to reason with Sam. "MINE IS STINKY." "It's beautiful, what gave you the impression it was bad? Come on, lets show her OK." Naruto took the paper from his hands and showed it to the class. A blue unicorn with gold glitter covered the page, Sally's face lit-up. "Oh Sam, I love it." Sally wrapped her hands around Sam's head and squeezed. Sakura smile from the doorway.

_(Sakura Inner)_

"_Dumb ass, he is freaking perfect. Great with kids, hot, caring, smart, HOT. What are you waiting for?"_

'Naruto and I are F-R-I-E-N-D-S. OK. Can you spell that?'

"_Then why do you turn into an overprotective bitch when he talks to Ino or some other girl."_

'I am not a bitch! Well, not a big one.'

"_Just give him a chance next time he asks you. You might actually like him."_

'I'll consider.'

(_Sakura Inner end)_

Sakura made her way over to the kids."Everybody, lets go to the playground so your parents can come get you." Sakura opened the child lock door and the kids piled into the front building playground. Naruto and Sakura found their way to the outside bench and sat down.

"Are you mad at me?"Sakura asked with her puppy dog eyes. Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "Sakura, I can't stay mad at you, especially when you make that face." He tapped her nose with his finger. They heard a car door slam and a parent walk to the gate. Naruto stood and jogged to the gate. "Dave, hey. How was work?" Naruto asked while unlocking the gate. "Had better days, Was my boy good?" "An angle as always. I wish he wasn't so quiet though, he needs to interact more with the other kids." Naruto and Dave looked over towards a small kid swinging on the middle swing. "JOSH", Naruto yelled for the child to come, then turned back to Dave."Naruto, how is the daycare going? Are you guys making the money you need?" Dave asked. Naruto looked down at the ground.

FLASHBACK

"We might have to raise care charge, the daycare is losing a lot of money. We don;t know what to do. With all the bills, we might have to close her up." Naruto was explaining to some of the parents. "We have been having some electricity problems lately down in the storage room and that's taking a while to fix, and it;s not cheep. I'm just letting you guys know in case you have to find a different day service." Naruto said smiling sadly.

"We don't want any other service. You guys keep our kids safe, teach them, care for them. Can't you fund raise? A woman shouted. "Fundraisers aren't idealistic. Not many people like donating money to facility's like this, but we will try to fight through and keep our business going. That I can promise you." Naruto explained

"Not enough to keep the building running, Sakura and I have considered shutting down the old girl." Naruto sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Dave frowned and turned towards the car. "Take care Naruto."

30 minutes later and Sakura was locking the rooms inside. Naruto went to the storage area to check on the electricity plugs and cords. As he approached the main outlet he felt water on the back of his neck. He looked up yo find a broken pipe in the ceiling. "Aww DAMN IT, come on, really. You just cant give us a god damn break can you?" He grumbled under his breath and checked the spark plug. Silver sparks were flying from it. "Well, that can't be good. Now I have to call the electrician AGAIN!" Pissed, Naruto flicked the light and went upstairs. He walked to the front desk and wrote on a sticky note.

CALL ELECTRICIAN

CALL PLUMBER

He peeled it and stuck it to the front of a paper resting on the desk.

"Come on Sakura", Naruto yelled down the hall before exiting through the front door. Moments later Sakura came to the front and grabbed her purse from under the desk. She noticed the attendance papers on the desk and tossed them in the trash...along with the sticky note.

She locked the daycare doors and headed to her car. "Night Naruto, See ya tomorrow" She opened her car door and steeped in. "SAKURA" She whipped her head back towards him. "What are you doing for dinner?"he asked hopeful. "I don't know, why?" "Wanna come back to my place for something?" she smiled his big goofy grin. Sakura smirked "Sure." She ducked back into her car and followed Naruto's car to his apartment.

TIME SKIP

Naruto unlocked the door and let her in. The placed their coats oh the back of the couch and proceeded to the kitchen" SOOOO, we have ramen, we have cold pizza, we got spaghetti. Take your pick." Naruto leaned against the counter waiting. "Cold pizza sounds perfect." Sakura smiled and popped Naruto over the head. Sakura walked into his living room kicked off her shoes and sat on the couch. She turned on the TV, settling for Family Guy and waited for her Friend. 3 minuets later Naruto backed out of the kitchen holding a box of pizza and 2 cold beers. He handed her a plate and bottle and took a seat. "Family Guy? I thought you hated Family Guy."He questioned taking a bite. " It grew on me a little." She confessed and popped the cap off the bottle. They ate and watched in silence. Sakura broke the silence, "Can I maybe get another beer? She asked shyly. Naruto rose and came back with two more bottles and found Sakura stretched out on his couch. He handed her one and lifted her legs up, sat down, the placed her legs on top of his lap. He took a large gulp of his drink before setting it on his coffee table. His hands involuntarily began to rub her feet, warming them .

"Naruto?"

"Yea?"

"Why me?"

"Elaborate."

"There are millions of girls in the world, why wait for me?"

Naruto sighed "Sakura, I don't want a million girls. I want the one that makes my heart sing. The one that can make me laugh at the dumbest things. The one with a scorching temper but a loving, playful attitude. I want you. Only you, that's not going to change anytime soon.

Sakura smiled and sat up. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Naruto, I don't want you to wait forever."

"I'll wait as long as your alive." Naruto kissed her back.

The corners of Sakura's mouth pulled up as Naruto's lips touched her skin. As his lips pulled away she felt a missing warmth.

_(Sakura Inner)_

"_Jump him, NOW, NOW, DO IT!"_

'I'M NOT GOING TO JUMP HIM'

" _God his lips are so soft, kiss him one more time"_

'It did feel good, I guess I could try to .. ya now make a move"

"_GO FOR IT"_

_(Sakura Inner end)_

"I better go straighten up the kitchen. Do you want to stay here tonight? Naruto offered. " Ya, sure. I do have a buzz going, wouldn't be to smart to try to get home tonight."Sakura stretched and stood. "I'll go make up my bed for you." Naruto started to the bee room but was stopped by Sakura's voice. "Naruto, I'll take the couch. I'll be fine."She grabbed a blanket from a small weaved basket and spread it over the couch. "The hell you will, come on." Naruto led Sakura to his bedroom and pulled a large T-shirt from his drawers. "Here, you can sleep in this." Naruto handed her the shirt and headed to the door. "Naruto", Naruto turned and looked at her."Thankyou, goodnight."

"Goodnight Sakura-Chan."

Sakura gasped as he closed the door noticing the added suffix at the end of her name. She changed into the large shirt and got into bed. Maybe Naruto isn't so bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Back again. I really don't have a lot of time to write during the week but i'll try to update every week at the least. but anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I put a lot of effort into this one sooooo plzzz read and review. Thx and here we go.**

**p.s. (_Kyuubi mind) ^_^_**

Chapter 4

Sun light peeked through the blinds of Naruto's apartment and straight into the eyes of a sleeping Sakura. She groaned and her eyes reluctantly parted. Sitting up, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She focused on the small nightstand next to the bed. There, a small cup of water and two pills sat with a card that read, 'Just encase you have a headache'. She smiled and kicked the sheets off of her, grabbing up the pills, she headed for the kitchen.

"Naruto?" Sakura called out.

"I'm in here." Sakura walked through the swinging door.

"Here is your aspirin back, my head doesn't really hurt. Thank you though." She smiled at him and set the tablets in his hand.

"Ya, no problem, How did you sleep?" He asked getting out a package of bacon from the fridge.

"One of the best flippen' nights I've ever had." Her yawn made Naruto chuckle.

"Well breakfast be done in about 10 minuets so if you just want to watch TV then go ahead," He offered. Sakura grabbed the eggs from his hand and pulled out a skittle.

" Orrrrr... I can help,"She playfully nudged him and turned the stove on.

(Time Skip)

Naruto placed two plates on the counter and started piling on food. They brought their plates to the dining table and began to eat.

_(Sakura inner)_

"_DAMN, he is a badass cook" _

'It is really good, I wouldn't mind eating like this everyday.'

_'Hell I wouldn't mind eating him everyday."_

_'_STOP THAT! God your like some horny little slut.'

"_NO SHIITTTT! I'm the slut in you, you dumb ass. "_

_'_Well...go away.'

(Sakura inner end)

"Naruto, this is amazing,"she said between bites.

"Ya, your a really good cook." Naruto closed his eyes while chewing.

"ME?! I meant YOU. I never knew you could cook like this. Why do you eat out all the time? Sakura questioned.

"Cooking is too much of a hassle. I never have time to buy groceries let alone cook them. Restaurants are just so much more convenient." Naruto ate the last fork full and picked up his plate.

"You finished?" He asked holding his hand out.

Sakura placed her plate on top of his and stood. "Would you mind if I go take a shower?

Naruto looked at her, a grimace sliding onto his face. "That depends. Can I join you?"

Sakura grined threw her balled up napkin at him, and left for the bathroom. Crossing the living room she noticed the empty beer bottles and pizza box still there. 'I might as well take them out'. She picked them up and headed for the back door. Ask she approached it her foot slid and she came tumbling down.

"UGHHH, what the hell? She picked up a stack of magazienes and her eyes nearly fell from her face.

"SAKURA. IS EVERYTHING OK? I HEARD A LOUD NOISE." Naruto yelled back, concern in his voice. He was about to walk back when Sakura appeared in the hall way.

" Hey Naruto, I never knew you were THAT kind of guy." She playfully held up a Playboy magaziene and stuck out her toung. Naruto's eyes bugged out of his head and he made a leap towards the magaziene. Snatching it he hid it behind his back. 'Awwww man, this is a HUGE step back.' He thought as he gulped. "Sakura, it's not mine, really. It's Shikamaru's. He just asked me to hold it for him. That's all I swear." He knwe he was busted.

"Oh yeah? Then why does the delivery sticker have your name and address?" She purssed her lips and tapped her foot.

Naruto's brain searched for an excuse but came up blank. "I HAVE NEEDS TOO!" He yelles and pretended to runaway sobbing.

Sakura chased him to his room. He had dived onto his bed with the magaziene tucked tightly underneath him. Sakura tried to flip him and make a grab for it but to no avail. "NARUTO! GIVE IT," she relled at him. ""NO!" Naruto yelped in a child like manner which made Sakura giggle.

After 5 minuets of fighting she caught a corner and yanked it from under him. Using what strength she had she ripped the many pages in half. Naruto's lip popped out in a pouting manner, then began to sniffle. "Sniff...That was my favorite one... sniff." He picked up the torn halves and cradled them.

"Your favorite ONE? So there are more. Sakura said in a mischievous voice. Naruto's head snapped up and before Sakura could get back to the backdoor Naruto had her flung on the bed. He pinned he arms and straddled her.

"GET OFF ME!." she screeched and wrestled him, kicking and worming around.

"WHY? So you can go tear up all my pride and joy? I don't think so." Naruto's fingers found their way to her ribcage and dug in. Sakura burst out into laughter and tried to crawl away. She wound up punching him in the stomach and fipping roles.

"(COUGH COUGH) What the hell was what for?" He winced in pain.

"Sorry Naru, I didn't mean to punch you that hard." She lifted up his shirt, leaned down and placed a kiss on the spot."All better, see." Naruto's body had gone ridged, and she could tell. "Are you ok Naruto?"

"Can you please get of of me Sakura-Chan?" She released him and he sat up.

Naruto took several breaths and tried to calm down a certain tension growing in his lower region. Sakura's soft kiss really payed a toll on hid body.

"Naruto? Are you OK? I didn't hurt you did I?" Sakura was beginning to worry.

"I'm fine, I just have to go take care of something. I'll be back" And with that he was walking away, headed for the bathroom. Sakura stared after him an waited to hear the door shut.

(Naruto's mind / _Kyuubi_)

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!

'_Damn, She really got you worked up didn't she?_

How about you shut the hell up! Her lips touched my stomach what do you think is going to happen_?_

_'Should have screwed her right then and there, that's what should have happened.'_

I'm not going to force her to do things she doesn't want to do.

_'And that's why your still single, Your 23 and still a damn virgin. Whip it out already. Stop using that stupid plastic thing and get a real mate.'_

(naruto/kyuubi end)

Naruto thought about what the fox said as his hand took care of his 'situation'. It was time to win her over. No more playing around, he needed to put on the foxy charm and soon. His eyes clenched shut and a loud moan escaped his mouth.

Naruto walked into the living room and saw Sakura sitting on his couch watching a recording of Deal or no Deal.

"You OK now?" She asked concern concern covered her face.

"Ya, just had to take care of some business is all." He shrugged and sat down with her.

"Anyway, I should hit the road. Get ready for daycare tomorrow." She rose and went to grab her clothes from the bedroom.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Naruto tried to stop her but she passed him heading for the door.

"Ya, I have a lot to do but I'll see you tomorrow, Bye."

She closed the door and left him standing there.

"Ya." He sighed his breath."Tomorrow."


	5. Authors note

**Authors note**

**Hey guys! I want to thank my followers for sticking with me but this story isn't really as popular as I thought it would be. I might not continue. I really need some constructive criticism or just a nice review to help me. I'm probably only going to do one more chapter and see If I can get any reviews, I just don't think anyone likes it. But thank you guys for your faith.**

**Pinkme123.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello my faithful followers. This is possibly my last (uncontinued) chapter. I'm aiming for 10 reviews but I guess we will see.**

Sun light peered through the window of Sakura's apartment and into her eyes. She stretched and yawned. Pulling herself into a sitting position she looked around her apartment. She sighed and stood, grabbing her bath robe she stated for the bathroom but was stopped by the ringing of her telephone. She sun on her heel and reached for the phone in the hall.

"Hello?", She answered.

"Hey Sakura, Where the hell are you?" It was Naruto.

"I'm at home. Where else would I be? She started tapping her foot, aggravated that he was calling at 5:00 in the morning.

"At WORK. You should have been here an hour ago." He replied frazzled.

"WHAT?!" Her head snapped to the left and looked at her clock. It read 8:00. "OH MY GOSH, I"LL BE THERE SOON JUST HOLD ON." With that she ran to the bathroom and took a 5 minuet shower, throwing the first thing she saw in her closet on, And she was out the door.

(time skip)

She pulled up into her parking spot and popped the door open. She grabbed her purse and locked her car. Naruto came out the front doors waiting for her.

"Where have you been? Your class has been waiting." He took her coat and purse as she entered.

"My alarm didn't go off, I didn't even notice." She picked two stacks of papers and fliers and ran down the all to her room with Naruto trailing not to far behind. She opened the door and found them all playing London bridge with Manny. She walked inside and relieved Manny from the excited pile of kids.

"Thank you so so much Manny. I promise it wont happen again. Sakura hugged her.

"Really, it's no trouble Sakura. My kids are asleep anyway. She smiled and walked to the door passing Naruto.

"Alright guys, settle down. Today is going to be a bit of a slower day cuz' I have to get some things done, OK. I need you guys to come and get a worksheet and figure out the problems, when you've done that use the answers to connect the dots. Now let's get started." She passed out the papers and went to the small desk area in the corner of the room. Naruto made his way over to her and took a seat on the desk.

"What is it you have to work on?" he asked curiously, playing with the stress ball that was sitting there.

"Nothing, I'm just tired and don't want to do anything today." She yawned and laid her head down on his lap.

He smiled down at her and stroked her hair. He looked over ant the kids and saw them working diligently.

"Do you guys want to listen to some music as you work?"He asked, several eyes peering up at him.

"YEA," a heard of voices yelled.

Naruto slowly slipped his hands under Sakura's head and set it on the desk a s he moved towards the radio. He grabbed the CD holder and flipped through, choosing a nursery rhyme disk. He popped the disk in and pressed play. He started back to the desk as 'The wheels on the bus go round' came on. He picked her head up and set it back on his lap.

(Sakura's dream)

She sat in the middle of a large grassy meadow. Her head hung back, her hair swaying in the breeze. She stretched her legs out in front of her and sighed.

"Hey there." Naruto startled her and he ran up behind her.

"Hey. You scared me dumb ass." She smiled up at him.

"Sorry." He sat behind her and massaged her shoulders, setting his head on top of hers.

"That feels nice." She moaned in pleasure as his fingers danced across her back.

He laughed and began to tickle her. "NO!" she screamed as she laughed in pain. She kicked and her body twisted. She pulled back bringing Naruto down with her. They tumbled down a small slope and Sakura's back landed atop his chest. His wrapped his arms securely around her waist and buried his face in her neck. She smiled and laid her hands on his.

"It's so nice out, so beautiful here." she rolled off of him and next to him and snuggled closer to him and looked up. She saw him already looking at her.

" Your the most beautiful thing here."He stared into her eyes and leaned down. His lips pressed against hers. She pulled back and rolled away from him. He looked startled, the his face hung low.

"I'm sorry Sakura-Chan, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He stood and took a few steps away from her. "Your lips just.. they looked so soft an I just...I wanted to ...I'm so sorry." He turned and started to walk away crestfallen.

(Inner Sakura)

"Are you just gonna let him leave?!"

'Well I don't know I just... he kissed me.'

"And you liked it, SO GO GET HIM" Inner Sakura was starting to get impatient.

'Ya it did feel good but...He is my best friend. I cant kiss him.

"WHY NOT? JUST TRY IT AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS.!"

(Inner Sakura end)

Sakura looked up and smiled. "I will," she whispered to herself and took off after Naruto. She was 3 yards be hind him when she called his name. He turned and was bombarded with a pair of breasts in his face. She knocked them over and they fell to the ground. She straddled him and pressed her lips to his, turning her head to get better access to his mouth. Naruto still surprised turned his head as well pressing back with just as much pressure. His eyes slowly closed and he came to a sitting position, Sakura still atop him. His hands made their way to her neck and cheek. Her hands found his blond luscious locks and her tongue pressed against his lips, asking for entrance. He opened his mouth and his tongue tentatively came out to meet hers. Their mouths were locked and their hands started to roam. Her hands slid over his shoulders and down his chest as his hands slid to her waist. He picked her up and laid her on the ground under him. Gaining confidence. He started to trail kissed down her neck.

"Ooooh Narutooo,," She moaned out his name continually.

(Dream Ended)

"Narutooooo, Yea just like that Oohhhh," She moaned.

Naruto shook her shoulder and whispered her name. "Sakura, hey come on, wake up Sakura." He shook her again. She yawned and opened her eyes to see Naruto staring at her. He smiled and rubbed her back.

"What were you dreaming about?" He asked smirking. "Those moans of my name gave me a good idea but I wanna be certain."

Her head snapped towards him and her mouth hit the floor.

"I was...just... dreaming about...youuuuuuur EXELLENT MASSAGES!" A large cheesy smile spread across her face. 'Oh shit, I really couldn't have come up with anything better.' She mentally beat herself knowing Naruto would never let her live this down.

Naruto's mischievous smile slowly faded "Oh... I thought ...Never mind." Sakura looked at him and saw he was a little depressed. 'Did he want me to dream about him..like that?' She began to wonder what was going on in his head.

'Damn, I thought she finally might be coming around.' Naruto thought.

"Where are the kids?" Sakura stood and pushed in the desk chair.

"They are in the Black room with Rachel, They were playing 'Red light Green light' When I left."He explained. He handed her a small cup of coffee.

"Thanks, when did you pick this up?"She looked at the 'McDonald's' tag and back up at him, taking a sip.

"After I took the to the Black room. I went for my lunch break. I also bought you a McDouble, I left it in the staff fridge." He picked the cup up after she finished and turned for the door.

"Naruto." He turned and looked at her. "Thanks." She smiled and followed him to the hall.

"I was really out wasn't I? She shook her head and leaned against Naruto. She looked up at him, she noticed his squared jaw bone. It made him look... hot? She stood straight and shook her head harder.

"Ya, The daycare closes soon. Technically you could leave. Rachel said she would take them to play and wait for their parents." He looked down, explaining.

"In that case, wanna catch a movie? She suggested as the reached the front counter.

"Nah, I just want to relax today. I'm not in the mood to go out." He placed his hands behind his head and leaned against the desk.

"Well we could go to my place and watch a movie?" She looked hopeful. Naruto scrunched his nose. "Or we don't have to watch a movie, I just don't want you to go yet. She fessed up and looked at him with a small shy smile.

His heart melted. "OK, I'll go, but only because you would die without me." His smile widened and she popped him over the head. She reached behind the desk and grabbed her purse and she and Naruto headed out.

(Time skip)

Sakura and Naruto pulled their cars into the parking spaces and waked into the building. Climbing the stairs they encountered her landlord.

"Hello there Sakura.") A sweet old man smiled at her and Naruto.

"Hello, Mr. Ostlind , This is Naruto remember?" Sakura held the old mans hands and re-introduced them.

"Ahhh yess. How have you been son?"

"Just fine sir, How is your wife? Naruto smiled, engaging with the older man.

"Wonderful. I'll tell her you said hi, and I'll see you young folks later." He started down the stairs.

Naruto and Sakura started to walking into her apartment. "Damn, its been a while since I've been to your house." He walked in and kicked off his shoes, laying on her couch. "SO, what movie?" he asked scratching the back of his head.

Sakura laughed and went to her movie cabinet. "Lets, we got I am legend. She's the man. Twilight. Stranger than fiction..." She named off all the movies in the cabinet.

"Pull Avatar." He repositioned himself and turned off the lights. Sakura popped the CD in and went to the couch. She laid next to him and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

She snuggled in closer and pressed play on the remote. They watched in silence.

The credits begin to roll and Naruto looks down at Sakura. She is asleep using his arm as a pillow. A soft smile spreads across his face and he picks her up. Walking to her bedroom he set her gently down on her bed and covered her shoulders with a blanket. She woke due to the stirring.

"Naruto?" She yawned his name ans sat up.

"Yea sleepy head?

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" She held onto his arm and pulled him back to her.

"Well I'm going home, you need your rest."

"Stay. With me. Please. Lay down with me." she tugged harder and harder.

"Sakura I cant lay with you. Hhe smiled a sad smile and tried to pull free.

"Naruto, you really cant go an hour being against me without getting a boner can you? She was awake now and upset.

Naruto seemed shocked and frowned. "Sakura, you know how hard it is for m..." She cut him off.

""Yea yea to be around me without getting hard." She mocked him.

""Sakura please just try to understand?" He pleaded with her.

"Maybe you should just go." She frowned at him.

" Huh"

"I said GO!" She yelled and Naruto got angry as well.

"FINE! SO MUCH FOR BEING THERE FOR YOU. Naruto grabbed his jacket and stormed into the family room and out the door.

As the door slammed Sakura screamed. 'he better apologize tomarrow. She contemplated what just took place and she realized she didn't even now what started all of this. But she would have to talk to him tomorrow. She was tired now and sleep was taking over.

Naruto opened the car door and slammed it behind him.

Damn, what was with her? She was acting like a royal bitch for no reason. Whatever, maybe all this will blow over. But I better get an apology.


	7. Chapter 6

Sup peeps.

I've decided to finish my story thanks to my wonderful reviewers:

HeartlessyukiXD

Robtank

nosidam96

dbzgtfan2004

and

kidloco.

These guys lifted me up, so here it is, ^_^

Chapter 6.

It was 10:00 a.m. and Naruto was brushing his teeth the next morning waiting for a phone call from Sakura. He had been waiting all morning but nothing. Frustrated, he went to his couch and sat down. He had a late day and watched the afternoon kids. He turned on the television and stretched out. His eyes closed and he started to day dream.

(Naruto's dream)

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I should have never snapped at you. Is there anyway you could forgive me?" Sakura was dressed in a red lingerie cat suit. She was sitting on a large king bed curled up in a ball, pretending to purr.

"O-o-o-oh. Ummm, I could n-never b-be mad at you." Naruto stuttered and smiled shyly and somewhat confused.

Sakura slowly stood and walked agonizingly slow and sexy towards him. "Oh come now. There must be somethingggg I can do?" She placed her hands on Naruto's chest and pushed him backwards till the back of his knees touch the bed. She pushed him down and sits on top of him. Naruto looked at her, wide eyed. She leans and presses her lips to his neck and nibbled on the skin. A long moan escapes Naruto's lips and his hands find their way to her plump full ass. He squeezes and pulls her closer to him. Involuntarily he slowly pressed his pelvis unto her, grinding against the joined part of her open legs.

Sakura pushed down in response to him. She rips his shirt from his body and trails kisses down his muscular chest. She drags her teeth down the rest of the way and bites the zipper of his jeans. She pulls down in a swift quick motion and watched as the lump in his pants comes free.

"SAKURA!" Naruto put his hands over his covered manhood and blushes.

"Relax baby, just relax." She smiled seductively and removed his hand. Her fingers tentatively reached for his glory. Naruto closed his eyes and hung his head getting ready for the pleasure to hit. Sakura's pointer finger touched the tip of his length and...

(dream end)

"OOF!" Naruto hit the floor hard. He sat up quickly and looked around. Seeing nothing out of place he rose and looked at his watch. He shook his head and stood. He walked to the bathroom and checked his appearance before grabbing his keys from his pocket and heading for the door.

While driving, he contemplated what he could have possibly done wrong. He hadn't said anything and hadn't done anything wrong so what could it be? 'Maybe it's just that time of the month?' he said giving up. Sakura never snapped at him like that before. He decided to confront her when he got there.

Naruto made a right hand turn, reciting his speech to Sakura in his head, and came to an abrupt halt. There across the lot was the daycare,. . . . and it was in flames. Naruto's eyes flew from his face and his foot slammed on the gas. He stopped in the middle of the road and ran up to Manny.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! Naruto was in a state of shock and panic.

"THE SUPPLY ROOM CAUGHT AND THEN THE WHOLE BUILDING WENT UP IN FLAMES!" Manny was in a hysterical state and crying her eyes out.

"WHERE ARE THE CHILDREN?! MANNY, WHERE ARE THEY?!" Naruto as gripping her shoulders and shaking her.

She cried harder and fell to her knees. Naruto's eyes widened and he turned to look at the flaming building. Just then Sakura pulled up and came running towards them.

"WHAT THE... I.. WHAT" ?! Sakura couldn't get her sentence out. She leaned against Naruto for support.

Naruto held her close and spoke to her. " SAKURA, NEED YOU TO LISTEN NOW. I HAVE TO GO GET OUR KIDS OUT. CALL THE AMBULANCE AND STAY HERE. I NEED TO SAVE THEM." He had a stern serious face.

"YOU CANT GO IN THERE! ARE YOU CRAZY?! She gripped to his shirt and pulled him near. He looked into her eyes then, realizing this could be his only chance, he plunged down and pressed his lips firm against hers. She was surprised but kissed back but, within an instant he was gone and inside the burning building.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed after him but it was no use. He was in the hands of the flames.

Naruto covered his nose with his shirt and ran down the hall. He burst into the first room and looked through the thick smoky room. "HELLO?" He called out and listened. He heard silence. He walked further into the room and called again. This time he heard the small squeaks of the children. He went to the curtains and whipped them back. 3 small children were huddled in a corner coughing and gagging. "COME ON!" Naruto bent down and picked the small children up. "ANY ONE? HELLOOOO?!" Naruto called but once again, no response. He ran from the hot room and back to the lobby. He set the kids down and pointed to the door. "RUN TO " He instructed and turned back to the hall.

Naruto went door to door yelling and collecting kids from various rooms. "EVERYONE HEAD TO THE EXIT. NOW. NOW" Naruto picked up a 2 year old and ran out side with 15 kids in front of him. He sprinted to Manny and set the child in her arms. The coughs started to kick in now. His lungs were burning from the smoke and his vision was starting to fuzz over.

Trying to shake woozy feeling coming over him he runs back inside and back down the hall. Before he makes it to the rainbow room he hears footsteps. He turns and sees men in yellow suits charging towards him.

At that moment Naruto fell to his knees, light headed by the amount of smoke. A man came behind him and helped him to his feet. They made their way through the falling wood and made it to the door. Naruto pushed against the glass and stumbled outside. He started in a fit of coughs. His lungs had a searing pain in them. He fell to his side and began to gag. His eyes slanted open and he could see the fire trucks and ambulances and parents holding their children.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed and ran to him. She cradled his head in her lap and tears fell from her face.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" She screamed at him, tears falling from her face. Naruto's chest was searching for air but to no avail. His coughs were horse and painful. "HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!." Sakura yelled to near by medics.

Several people came over with a long stretcher and lifted him onto it. A woman placed an oxygen mask around his nose and mouth. The nurse noticed his eyes starting to roll upwards.

"WE NEED TO HURRY, HE IS STARTING TO PASS OUT! LOAD HIM UP!" Several doctors and nurses extended the board and rolled him towards the white van. They lifted him into the ambulance and locked the wheels out. Sakura climbed into the truck and sat next to him. She looked at him, a sad smile crossed her face and shoe mouthed 'you'll be ok'. Naruto's eyes were dazed and rolling around. The coughing still hadn't subdued and his lungs still had a searing sharp pain in them.

'Where ...where am I' Naruto's head was spinning and everything was blurry. He turned his head to the right and saw his pink goddess sitting next to him, tears streaming down her face. He reached up and cupped her cheek. His thumb brushed away the stream of water falling from her eyes. Sakura reached up and placed her hand atop his and smiles reassuringly. Naruto smiles back at her, and the world goes black.

"Naruto? …. Naruto?! …..NARUTO!" Sakura was panicking as the medics came and hooked him up to several cords. They prepped the stretcher for unloading and waited for the car to come to a full stop. Once at a halt, they swung the doors open and unloaded the table. The paramedics ran with the stretcher, bursting through the double doors and were off the the emergency room.

* * *

This chapter was a bit shorter but i guess it will build suspense. Please PLEASE RREVIEWWWWWW, I'M BEGGING YOU. and i'll see ya next chapter.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Sorry for keeping you guys waiting, I've worked hard on this chapter and I hope you enjoy it. :)

Sakura paced back and forth across the waiting room, yearning for news about Naruto. She had been there for 6 hours, praying to god that he would be ok. She internally hated him for doing such an idiotic thing, but at the same time loved him for saving the children. Frazzled, she sat down and pulled her legs up to her chest. She placed her head down on her knees and closed her eyes. She drifted off, tears sliding down her face.

* * *

½ hour later

Naruto was being wheeled to a recuperating room after 6 and a half hours in the ER. The nurse locked the wheels of the bed out and left, closing the door behind her. She headed to the waiting room and saw Sakura sleeping on the couch. She smiled and gently shook her. Sakura's eyes cracked and she blinked a few times before opening her eyes to their full potential. She sat up alert and hectic and turned to the nurse for answers.

"WHERE IS NARUTO?! IS HE OK?! DID EVERYTHING GO WELL IN THERE? HE'S NOT DEAD IS HE!? I DON' THIN-" The nurse cut Sakura off before she could finish her rambling.

"Ma'am, please calm down. Mr. Uzumaki is fine. He is just sleeping now. Would you like to visit though? She spoke to Sakura in a soft secure voice trying to calm her down.

Sakura smiled and nodded her head. They exited the waiting room and walked down the halls to the patient rooms. The nurse came to a stop and opened the door to Naruto's room. Sakura stepped in and rushed to his side. She saw the dark burned skin on his chest and on his arms.

"How bad was the overall damage?" Sakura asked, her eyes never leaving Naruto.

"He has several second degree burns. The worst part is his lungs. Major damage has been inflicted on the inside of them." The nurse explained with a sad tone to her voice.

Sakura hung her head in frustration but looked up at Naruto once again. A smile graced her lips as he brought a hand to his slightly burned cheek.

"Thank you" Sakura replied and once she heard the sound of the door close she pulled out her cell phone and punched in a number.

* * *

Naruto's eyes opened partially and blinked, trying to get the sleep out of them. When he opened is eyes wide and alert he was greeted with a huge surprise. He saw all the co-workers and classes and parents surrounding the room. There were get well soon balloons everywhere and bouquets of flowers and Get better candy baskets. Naruto was shocked and soon just smiled. He laughed and everyone started laughing along with him.

"You guys are crazy!" A huge grin was plastered on his face as he sits up to a more comfortable position.

"Naruto, How are we crazy? You saved our children from a burning building. They could have died, ...but you were there, you risked your life to save them all. We are forever in your debt." Dave looked Naruto in the eyes, honesty bubbling off him.

"Dave is right Naruto. Your our savior. Is there anything we can do to repay you?" Another mother spoke.

Other parents started making suggestions on how they could repay him, how to make it up to him. Naruto stopped them, wanting them to hear what he had to say.

"Stop. Everyone. None of you have any reason to repay me. You didn't make me go in and retrieve your kids. That was my decision. Not yours, so there for you are in no way indebted to me. I love your kids, they're what keeps our hopes for the daycare so high. The fact that we get to see their shining faces everyday. So it's me, that's indebted to you. All of you." Naruto smiled at the parents and all of the kids.

Just then two small arms landed on the bed and pulled a fist full of the sheets. Up climbed Angie, crawling to Naruto. When she reached him she sat on his lap and leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Nawuto?" She spoke in a sad voice.

"Yes Angie?" He cradled her in his arms.

"Are you gonna be alwite?" She had tears in her eyes and held onto him tighter.

"Oh, of course I am honey. I'm ok, and I'll be fine real soon. You don't need to worry about me." He rocked her back and forth, his chin resting on her head.

Soon, many little heads popped up from the sides of the bed and the arms of children gripped the sheets, pulling themselves closer till they were snuggled into Naruto. He wrapped his arms around all of them and pulled them closer.

Sakura was sitting in the back, watching Naruto's every move.

(Inner Sakura)

'Wow, he is wonderful with kids'

"I know. That's one of the things I love about him."

'Then why the hell haven't you given him the time of day.'

"I. . .I don't know."

'He can make you happy, You know he can. So why? Why cant you just accept that you have feelings for him?'

"I know I care about him, but. . . I . . . I just. . . I don't know how to tell him."

'I've got a few ideas.'

(Inner Sakura end)

Once the kids were asleep Naruto looked back between the crowd and looked at Sakura. She stood and walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. They both shared a soft understanding look and faced the parents.

"So. . . your all probably wondering what we will be doing about the daycare." Naruto stated whilst looking them in the eyes.

They had eager looks on their faces, wondering what would be done about the situation.

"The matter of the fact is. . . . we don't have the funds to rebuild the daycare. This fire was a possibly the worst thing that could have happened. We were already behind in our bills and with this catastrophe. . . . we. .just cant afford it. We are truly sorry to all of you. But , on the bright side there are a few day services around where we were so it shouldn't be hard to find some one else." Naruto tried to keep the atmosphere happy and pleasant but to no avail.

"Pleases. . . try to understand that we want nothing more than to keep our business afloat but we simply don't have the money. Maybe in a few years we can get her back up and running, we can keep you all posted.." Sakura tried to help Naruto out but the adults were still upset.

"We just don't believe anyone else can get the job done quite like you too. Everyday Angie comes home saying Naruto this Naruto that. It just wont be the same." Angila's mother smiled weakly.

All the parents shared a mutual sadness now. They all discussed with Naruto and Sakura different daycare businesses that would be best for their children. 3 hours went by and the Parents scooped up their sleeping bundle and left with a hearty so long.

Naruto and Sakura were left alone. She turned and looked him in the eyes.

"Can we talk? About. . . .ya know" Sakura smiled and leaned into him resting her head on his chest.

"Course." Naruto settled back and listened to her voice.

"Back at the daycare, . . . you. . . . you sorta. . kissed me." Sakura stated kind of anxious.

"uh. . Um ya. . . . I just . . cuz'. . . cuz' in case I was killed or something. . I . . . I just wanted. . . to know what your lips felt like. I'm sorry if it made you really uncomfortable cuz that's the last thing I wanted." Naruto explained hoping she wasn't angry with him.

"And?" Sakura looked up questioningly.

"And what?"

"Were they. . . . .soft?" Sakura blushed at her question.

Naruto looked down and he met her eyes. "I don't think a fresh rose petal could be softer." He smiled and stretched his neck down. He placed a soft gentle kiss on her forehead. Sakura watched him withdraw longingly and not wanting to miss her chance she pushed forward, closing the gap between their lips. Shocked, Naruto quickly eased into it, turning his head to fit better. Their lips pressed tightly together and moved with a shyness. Naruto, deciding to take a leap of faith, pressed his lips harder to her's and was surprised when she matched his force. Sakura rubbed her lips against his and pushed her tongue out to meet his bottom lip. Naruto's heart rate picked up drastically and it picked up on the heart monitor. Sakura smiled as she pushed past his lips and into his mouth. He raised his tongue to hers and playfully shoved her tongue with his. Soon they were in a heated lip lock and their hands began to itch. Slowly Naruto's hands made their was to her lower back and gripped her ass, squeezing every now and then. Sakura's arms however, wrapped around Naruto's neck and pulled herself closer to him. Sakura sat up, not releasing his lips and straddled him. One of her hands slid from his neck to his chest. A hot warmth began to pool into their bodies and they knew they had to stop. They broke for air and looked deep in each others eyes. They saw the longing in each others eyes as well as the desire that was building.

"So where do we go from here?" Naruto said trying to remain innocent and still trying to catch his breath.

"Honestly, I have no idea. But I think I know where I want it to go." She smiled at him and replaced her head on his shoulder.

Naruto smiled too and rested his head atop her's.

'I'm actually getting somewhere with her. Will she reject me if I ask her out again? I don't think my heart could take it.' Thoughts were speeding through Naruto's head as he and his Sakura-Chan fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Sakura woke in a panic. She was breathing heavily and sweat covered her brow. She sat up and looked around, reassuring herself that she was awake. Her hands flew to her mouth as she tried to calm herself down.

"Sakura?" A feeble sleepy voice came from beside her.

Naruto sat up as well and rubbed his eyes." Are you ok?" He placed a hand on her back and started to rub.

"I'm fine Naruto. It was just a bad dream is all. " She exhaled and smiled reassuringly at him.

"I don't believe you." He said, a stoic look on his face. "What did you dream about?"

"You. . . . . .You died . . .cuz' your lungs gave out." Sakura was on the verge of tears now.

"Sakura look at me." He picked up her hand and placed it on his chest and cupped her cheek in his other hand."I'm here, and I'm alive. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." He looked deep in her eyes.

She grinned through her tears. "I know." Her voice was barley audible as she wrapped her arms around him.

Naruto pulled her more into their embrace her and kissed the top of her head. Just then a young blond nurse walked in and interrupted them.

"Excuse me, Mr. Uzumaki." She looked at him with a sweet expression , waiting for him to reply.

"Yes Marcy?" He looked up with and soft but frustrated face.

"I need to do your daily checks ." She smiled and walked to the other side of the bed, swaying her hips in the process.

"Very well," Naruto sat up for her and Sakura got out of the bed.

Marcy stuck a syringe into a tube that was connected to his arm and pulled out the plunger, taking blood for testing. She then pulled out a swab with a thick gelatin like substance on it and started to apply it to his burns. Naruto's face contorted into a look of pain and he bit his lip. Sakura entwined their hands and squeezed, hoping to give him some reassurance.

"Excuse me Ms. can you please leave? Your way past visiting hours. You can come back in 4 hours." Marcy looked at Sakura with a pissed look and turned away from her.

Sakura looked at Naruto and he gave her a 'go ahead, ill see you soon' look. Sakura stood and headed for the door, but stopped mid way.

"Oh and bitch, if you lay a finger on him and I find out about it, you wont live to see another day." And with that she was gone.

* * *

Sakura got in her car and drove home, contemplating the whole way there.

(inner Sakura)

"Some one has some property now. :)"

'Naruto isn't my property OK. He is my best friend-'

"Slash lover" Her inner self quickly inserted.

'And that's all.' Sakura sighed, knowing she was lying through her teeth.

"Oh really? Then what was all that tongue action back at the hospital? I'm pretty damn sure friends don't suck face like that."

'IT WAS A MOMENT OF WEAKNESS OK! HE WAS HURT AND HE IS MY BEST FRIEND AND WELL. . . .OH I DON'T KNOW JUT LEAVE ME ALONE.' Sakura's head was starting to hurt, and she didn't feel like dealing with this right now.

"NO! I WONT LET YOU SHOVE THIS ASIDE. YOU NEED TO LEARN HOW TO TRUST YOUR INNER EMOTION. AKA MEEEE! HE MAKES YOU HAPPY,AND YOU KNOW IT! WHY DO YOU KEEP DENYING YOUR FEELINGS. YOU KNOW THEY ARE THERE SO FACE THEM. DON'T RUN ANYMORE."

(inner Sakura end)

Sakura knew she had to stop running, but the thought of facing him, of facing her feelings scared her.

She pulled into her parking spot and saw another car parked there. It was Ino's car. Sakura stepped out and locked the door. She walked up to her floor but before she could open the door Ino burst through it.

"OH GOD, SAKURA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? IS NARUTO OK, HOW IS HE DOING? Ino bombarded Sakura with questions.

"Naruto is fine. He is checked into the hospital and will be there a while. I just stayed last night to keep him company." Sakura set her purse down on the couch and sat down.

"You stayed the night? Ino asked with a twinkle of hope in her eye.

"Yea. . . . why do you sound so surprised? Sakura answered Ino with a confused tone. She took off her jacket and walked into the hall. She grabbed a towel from her cabinet.

"Well, you and Naruto. . . staying the night. . .TOGETHER. That's kinda huge." Ino smirked and followed her down the hall and into the bathroom.

Sakura was stripped down and starting her bath water. Ino closed the toilet seat and sat down.

"No it's not. Naruto and I spend nights together all the time. Weather it's at my house or at his." Sakura responded, no emotion showing on her face. She grabbed bubble soap and added it to the running water.

"Oh. You guys are that close of friends huh?" Ino smiled and closed her eyes. "Your one lucky bitch forehead, I would give anything to have a guy like Naruto. I just wish you would appreciate him a little more, ya know. I mean like after everything he does for you , you still just shove him off." Ino opened her eyes and looked Sakura straight in her eyes.

Sakura was now in the water, surrounded by bubbles. "Ino, I appreciate everything Naruto does for me. Now I may not show it all the time but trust me, The gratitude IS there. I mean really 80% of my life is connected to Naruto somehow, I legitimately don't know what I would do if he was gone." Sakura smiled inwardly.

"Ha. I kind of want to know what you would do too. But sadly we will newer get that opportunity." Ino rose and smiled at her friend. "Well, anyway. I'm gonna shove off. I've got work , so I'll be seeing ya."

"See ya later Ino." Sakura said still chuckling at her friends previous remark.

Ino walked out of the bathroom and 30 seconds later she heard the door slam shut. Sakura closed her eyes and eased back into the tub.

'Maybe I should show more affection and appreciation towards Naruto. I mean he already knows I have feelings for him now, so why not. He's always just been so sweet and kind to me, and caring. . . and he is smart too. Ha once you get past the idiotic exterior. He's strong and handsome. And GOD that body, Those rippling muscles, hard chest,firm legs. . . . I. . . I wonder?' Thoughts were bolting through her head all a once.

Slowly her right hand slid down her stomach and down between her legs, as her left went up to her soft lady lumps. A moan escaped her mouth.

'I wonder how big he is?' After that thought went completely through the circle of reasoning, her eyes shot open and she sat up abruptly. Her hands flew away from her body.

"What the hell am I doing?" Sakura was trying to figure out what the hell was going through her head a few seconds ago.

(Inner Sakura)

"Pleasing yourself, you deserve it. Go ahead." Her inner self was burning up.

'NO NO NO NO, Its not right, is it? I do like him and he likes me.' Sakura was fighting internally, trying to make sense of the madness going on inside her head.

"So that gives you all the right. He belongs to you now."

' No he doesn't. I just don't think I'm ready for a relationship. NO. . . I know I'm not ready for a relationship. I'll just wind up hurting him.'

(Inner Sakura end)

Sakura came to a decision and shoved the voice away. She rose from her tub and dried off. Wrapping herself in her robe she walked to her room and looked in her dresser drawers for some clothing. She came across a large navy blue shirt that Naruto had left one time he stayed the night. She pulled it over her head and slipped into a pair of underwear. She slipped her feet into her slippers and walked into the living room. Sitting down on her couch, she turned on the T.V. She pulled her feet up and flipped to 'Oxygen'.

* * *

Naruto was staring up at the ceiling, going over the events of that morning. His brow scrunched up, tired from contemplating.

'I kissed her. Our lips touched, and she kissed back. God her lips were so soft and plump. She tasted like vanilla and sugar. Her tongue was soft too.' Naruto couldn't stop thinking about her lips and their kiss.

He was lost in his thoughts till a soft knock was heard on the door.

"Come in."Naruto sat up and looked at the door.

"Hey there. How ya doin?" A woman in short shorts and a skimpy tank top walked in.

"INO!"

* * *

**SO there it is. It was a little shorter than I originally wanted it to be but I just cant seem to get alot of words out. Any way, I'll have more chapters out soon and please REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW.**

**LOVE PINK ME 3**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi friends :). Sorry it's been a while but I've been under a ridiculously long state of writers block But annnnyway on with the chapter.**

"Ino!" Naruto looked with surprise and happiness on his face.

"Hey there Naruto. How are you feeling?" Ino smiled and walked up to him, hips swinging and chest bouncing with no intent to be discrete. But of course our sweet blond doesn't notice a thing.

"I've been better but over all pretty good. I haven't seen you in forever. You look really beautiful Ino. How have you been?" Naruto sat up ready to listen.

"Well things at work have been pretty rough, things at home too. I've just been alone a lot and needed some attention but I don't exactly have anyone. It's times like these where I'm jealous that Sakura has a guy like you as a best friend." Ino looked down and crestfallen, though she knew she was lying through her teeth.

Ino wanted Naruto for more than just comfort, she wanted him for everything. Yea she played Sakura's friend but she dreaded the day she would say yes to Naruto's affections. But she couldn't look like a bad friend and promote the lack of their relationship or Sakura would suspect something. Ino wanted Naruto for herself. She lived by one motto. Keep your friends close and your friend/enemies closer.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ino, but you know I'm here for you two Ino. Your a good friend to me and I want to be there for you. Just give me a call, I'll come and I'll comfort you." Naruto looked at Ino with a sincere look grazing his eyes.

"Oh Naruto" Ino sat on the bed and wrapped her arms around Naruto and leaned into him. "Why do you have such a big heart, Oh why can't I be Sakura." Ino pretended to weep on his chest.

"There there Ino. Now why would you want to be Sakura? Your Ino, A beautiful strong independent women. You should want to be you." He tried to explain the great things about her but to no avail.

"If I'm so beautiful and strong then why don't I have a man chasing after me like Sakura does?" She looked at him with a fake pain in her eyes.

"Who does she have chasing after her?" he looked confused at her.

"You, Naruto. Your always asking her out." She looked away.

"Well. . . Ino . . . .Sakura is tough to get through to but she will crack eventually and pretty soon you will have a man groveling at your feet. I know it." He smiled and pulled her closer.

Ino was getting tired of this and pulled from him. She straddled him and pressed down on his lap and pressed her chest into his . Naruto's eyes widened. "Naruto I dont want just any other man I want you." And with that she pressed her mouth to his and shoved her tongue into his mouth and started to grind her bottom on his crotch.

"Gahh-" Naruto felt like he was being choked by Ino's tongue. Ino ran her hands down his chest and down to the forming lump in his pants. She reached forward and gripped it. Naruto's eyes, wide as they can get, opened and he grabbed her hand and pulled completely away from her.

"INO STOP! This isnt right. "

"STOP BEING SO SELFISH! SAKURA DOESNT WANT YOU , OK" She stood up and looked him dead in the eye. "Can't you just give us a try?"

"Sakura and I shared a moment a little bit ago and I think it might lead somewhere" He looked with hopeful eyes.

"If you really want to get hurt again then go ahead. Just remember that I'll always be here." She turned to the door and opened it."

He heard the door slam and sank back into the bed.

"What the hell just happened?" He thought to himself.

(Inner fox)

"_I think you have an admirer, better pounce before someone else gets her."_

_' _I love Sakura. Understand? No one else.'

"_But that woman was so young and . . . willingggg"_

'Ino is beautiful but she really isn't the girl for me. She is too bossy and loud and obnoxious.' Naruto thought of all her flaws.

"_Oh sorry, I forgot that your the quiet kid on the block." The fox mocked Naruto._

_' _I never said I was but I'm not that that bad? Am I?'Naruto started to contemplate about is outward behavior.

' Maybe the reason Sakura doesn't like me is because I am loud and annoying. But then again there was that kiss.'

"_Which meant nothing to her. It was just in the heat of the moment."_

'No. She has feelings for me I know she does.'

Sakura woke up and stretched her arms. She looked at her watch and saw that it was 12:43 am. She stood up and decided to go see Naruto again. She showered and ate a banana and was out the door.

On her way, she drove by the daycare to take a look at her third home. It was in shambles. What was left of the building was a black charred color and broken beams scattered the area. Sighing, she continued on her way hoping Naruto could lighten her mood.

She pulled up into the parking lot and quickly finding a spot on the third level, was off to Naruto's room. She knocked on the door and opened it without waiting for a response. Naruto was sitting there bored as hell. When he saw Sakura's face his lit up.

"Sakura! Your back!"

She smiled and walked up to him. She took a seat beside him and looked endearingly at him.

"Hey. How ya feelin'?

"Great, I'm ready to get out of here. You think they will discharge me?"

"No Naruto. You need to stay until they pull you out." She looked at him with a stern expression.

"THAT COULD BE A WHOLE NOTHER WEEK FROM NOW!" He was hysterical now.

"So be it. I want to make sure your completely recovered." Sakura reached out and pressed her palm against his chest. "I don't want anything happening to your lungs because of an early discharge."

"Sakura, I can assure you I'm fine. Really." he placed his hand atop hers.

Silence followed. They were both contemplating bringing up what had happened when she was previously there. Finally gathering the balls to ask, Naruto looked up at her.

"Sakura, . . . about earlier. .Are we. . .moving forward?"

"Uhh. . . well. . . honestly Naruto it was just a 'heat of the moment thing'. Your my best friend, you know that. But only friends."

Naruto's small spark of hope was now disintegrated. He had truly thought he had gotten through to her. He hung his head but put up a brave happy smile.

"ahh well. Worth a shot right? "

Sakura saw right through but said nothing. "You hungry? I can bring you sumthin'. If you want?"

Naruto politely declined and asked her how long she was staying.

"Not an awful long time. I have to start job hunting."

"Oh, well I can go too, just sorta tag along." He pushed the covers back and started out of the bed, but before he could get far he was stopped by a small yet strong hand.

"OR, you can do what I asked and stay put." She rose and slung her purse over her head and positioned it on her shoulder.

"Wait your leaving already?" He had a lonely look upon his face.

"Dont worry Naruto, I'll try to be back before night time OK?"

"No K. Please let me go?" He pouted and popped out his bottom lip in a way that made her heart drop.

She cupped both her hands around his puffed out cheeks and chin and pulled his head to her breast. The side of his face rest atop her chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close to him as he could. He resembled a small child clinging to its mother.

"I don't like it here. . . . it's cold and lonely. . . . can't I please go with you?" He pouted like a 5 year old an nuzzled into Sakura's shirt.

"Naruto, . . . .I just. . ."

He looked up at her with his eyes blown to puppydog size and smiled.

"UUUUGGH. . . Fine, get dressed. . .HOWEVER, if you are caught you have to come back. No complaining." She pried his arms from her waist.

" I promise I'll be fine. Oh Thank you thank you thank you." Naruto jumped from the bed but instantly regret it. He collapsed on the floor heaving for air.

"NARUTO! ARE YOU OK?" Sakura dropped to the ground pulling Naruto into her lap.

"Yeah. . . *cough. .cough* Just a tad excited. I've been in here so long I miss the sunlight. " He rose to his feet and grabbed his clothes off of a chair in the corner.

He turned and looked at Sakura waiting. She stared back at him wondering what he was waiting for.

"What?" she stared confused at him.

"Umm. . . I gotta change. . ." He blushed and looked at the door behind her hoping she would get the message.

"RIGHT. Sorry."

She exited the room and leaned against the wall outside. A couple minuets later Naruto emerged from the room fully dressed and ready to go.

"Ready?" Sakura smiled at him.

"Let's go." He hooked his arm around her and the exited the hospital together.

**Alrighty. I'm hoping you guys are still with me after this 5 month pause. But I hope to get chapters done more often now that it's summer. I hope all of you are enjoying yourselves and ill see ya soon.**


	10. Chapter 9

**HELLO BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! ok so first off this chapter has some content that could be M rated, I don't think is it but idk. (JUST WARNING YA). Second, I don't own any titles in this chapter. Except the brand name(*). Lastly, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Thank you for applying and our manager will review your information and get back to you shortly." A small young woman responded escorting Sakura out of the back office area.

She walked out front to where Naruto was waiting. "Well, how did it go? Did they like you?" He smiled with genuine interest in his eye.

"I hope. I didn't do anything to offend them in anyway like the last place." She looked up, reviewing the application she submit in her head.

"Yeah let's try not to rehash that memory." Naruto shuddered at the thought.

They exited the store and made their way down the plaza looking for hiring signs. They passed shoe stores, clothing boutiques, gaming shops, bath and fragrance stores. Sakura applied at all of them. On the other hand Naruto only applied at places he shopped at. They soon reached a part of the plaza for grown people so the amount of kids running around disappeared.

"WAIT" Naruto yelled to Sakura who was a few feet ahead of him. "Let's go in here a minuet." He entered the shop as Sakura approached it.

"SPENCERS GIFT SHOP!? NARUTO!?" She bolted inside ready to throw him out.

When she caught up she found Naruto at the font desk talking of some one of a familiar face.

"INO! What are you doing working here ? Thought you worked for the stock broker or something like that?" Sakura stared at her in bewilderment.

"Oh yeah. That was my old job. Got boring so I quit " Ino shrugged her shoulders in a nonchalant manner. She turned to Naruto and smiled sweetly at him.

"So how are you heeling Naruto? I can't believe they let you out so soon." Ino was going to do everything she could to avoid the topic of their earlier encounter.

"Oh I'm fine Ino. Thanks for asking, and they didn't let me out I actually kinda slipped out with Sakura." He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"WHAT!? SAKURA WHY DID YOU LET HIM LEAVE?"

"Like I could have stopped him, He most likely would have left with or without me there I was against him coming but he's stubborn." She looked over with a raised eyebrow.

" In my defense , I have never liked being contained and alone Thank you very much." He crossed his arms and started wandering around the store.

He wasn't sure what kind of store this was considering it had a little bit of everything. Snacks, clothing, accessories, jewelry, games, etc.

"Anyway, will you watch the child for a bit? I still have some applications to fill out." Sakura asked with a tired look on her face.

"Suuure thinggg Sakura. Go, take your time. I'll take care of him." A large smile spread across her face as Sakura thanked her and then left.

Once the door closed Ino went back to find Naruto. She found him in the back corner looking at a medium sized box. She tiptoed up behind him and whispered in his ear.

"Whatcha lookin' at?"

His feet flew from the ground as he nearly jumped from his skin.

"INO! Jesus why would you sneak up on me like that?" Once he remembered what he was holding he quickly hid it behind his back (without any subtlety) hoping Ino wouldn't see it.

That obviously didn't work, in fact it intrigued her even more. She took a step towards him and reached behind him.

"What are you hiding? Come on, there is no reason to be secretive." She was jumping trying to reach the container above his head.

"Nothing Ino, Just some gag toys is all. " He tried to shove it on the top shelf but ended up missing and having it fall back down only to hit him on the head and then land into Ino's clutches. She smiled triumphantly as she looked down and read the company name. " Reality's Rare Masturbation(*)." She blinked a few times before looking up at him. His hair covered his eyes however the rest of his face was blood red.

" Wow. . . you are the LAST person on earth I would ever expect to want a '_toy'._" She stepped back and handed him the box back. He took it and exhaled. He looked at her from underneath his bangs.

"I doubt you will ever look at me the same now." He placed the box on the shelf and started to walk back to the front, but Ino caught his hand as he passed. She pulled him to face her.

"Believe me Naruto. Your not the only lonely one. I'm in the same boat as you." She flashed him a small sad smile and passed her hand over a female toy to get her message across. " Not all of us are lucky to have lovers." Her face fell and his lifted.

"You? That's hard to believe. You're so beautiful and funny, eccentric, and sweet. How could any man not want you? He lifted her chin with is hand and gave her a sweet smile.

Without thinking she pushed forward on her toes and pressed her lips to his. Naruto had mixed feelings on what to do. He didn't know if he should be happy of confused or angry or content, however , in the end he wound up easing into her.

He wrapped his left arm around her waist and his right hand came to rest on the back of her neck playing with some small curls of her hair. Her hands went to his cheeks and pulled his face into hers even more. She was determined to make an impression he could never forget.

She pressed her chest into Naruto's and leaned into him as if she were helpless. He wrapped both arms around her to secure her and slowly pressed his tong against her bottom lip. Agonizingly slowly she opened her mouth letting him slip is soft tongue into her mouth. He was like a boy in a candy store. He was lost in ecstasy and didn't know where to start.

His lips pressed against hers and sucked her bottom lip into his moist cavern. She did the same for his top lip and started to nibble on it. Ino was getting hot now, unbearably hot. Her body couldn't get close enough to his. She swung her legs around his waist and her fingers disappeared into his locks. Naruto had backed her up against a wall and left her mouth. Naruto started a fit of coughing trying to catch his breath. Soon his tongue made it's way down her neck and he sucked on her collar bone. Her moan was driving him wild and he gripped her waist to hike her up higher.

"Narutoo," She said his name in a deep throaty moan."ma-maybe we should wa-wait. This isn't th-the time or place for this." Every word the came through her mouth was hot and breathy.

"Gosh, Ino, Why are you such a tease. You pursue me, then you deny me. We'll have to work on that technique of yours." He gently lowered her to the ground and she unwrapped her legs.

"Oh no, believe me. I could never deny you anything. I just want you to full health and We need to be somewhere a little more private. There, we can use these ." She held up a box of fuzzy red handcuffs and smile devilishly up at him.

"Hahaha. How about we start with this." He held her hand and looked at her with soft eyes. "Ino Yamanaka, I would be forever honored if you would go on a date with me."

"Why of course sir. I would be delighted to." She winked at him and gave him a quick pack on the lips.

About 25 minuets later Sakura returned and was about to drag Naruto off.

"Naruto come on, I's late and I was to go home." She tapped her foot waiting for him.

" He and Ino emerged and said their goodbyes. Naruto even slipped Ino a goodnight kiss (Which did not go unnoticed by Sakura.) and left the building.

Most of the way home it was quiet. Naruto didn't utter a word, just sighed and exhaled on occasion. On the other hand, Sakura's head was racing.

'Why did Naruto kiss her? What happened while I was gone? I didn't know they were ever that close before. Why didn't Ino ever tell me they were good friends. Or maybe they are MORE than friends? NO, no that cant be right, Ino wouldn't do that to me. . . would she? Wait? What do I care. Naruto doesn't belong to me. They were probably just getting to know each other better.. . ' Sakura couldn't help it any longer. She had to know why that kiss took place.

"Soooooo Naruto. . . .today was fun huh?" Sakura tried to remain cool which wasn't really working.

"Yeah, A hell of a lot actually." He snapped out of his trance like state and turned towards her.

"Oh yeah, what made it a' hell of a lot'? "

" Well Job hunting and then seeing Ino and all that. . . It was just nice to be out of the hospital." He looked down and played with his belt buckle.

The car pulled up to Naruto's house and he got out and walked to the drivers side.

"Thanks for driving me Sakura. Plus, thanks for getting me out of the hospital." He reached through the window and hugged her. He pulled away and kissed the top of her head and stepped away from the car.

"No problem." She whispered before driving off.

Naruto waved until her car was no longer in sight. He made his way up the stairs to his home and unlocked the door. It was quiet and dark, unpleasant. He flipped of the TV for back ground noise, then made his way to the computer and pulled up Ino's email page. He looked at her photos missing the sight of her face already. Little did he know, she was doing the exact same thing.


	11. Chapter 10

Hey all. I hope this is long. It's the longest I've wrote so yeah. I hope you like it.

It was the 19th of December and the sun shone through the purple blinds of a small apartment bedroom. The fan in the corner was on high and pointed towards a queen sized bed in the middle of the room. Ino was fast asleep under her comforter with soft music playing next to her. Her head was swimming in pleasant dreams of Naruto and herself. Everything was going amazing they were at dinner speaking about a future family and life together. A warm smile spread across her lips as this scene plays out. Unfortunately for Ino her little fantasy was cut short. A knock at the door woke her instantly. Her eyes flung open with intent to kill in them. She slipped her legs out from under the fluffy mass and shivered at the cold air. She looked in the direction of the fan and threw a pillow at it, knocking it to the ground. The bell sounded again and she started to pull her slippers over her feet.

"ONE SECOND!" She screamed down stairs, reaching for her bathrobe as she exited the room. It was flung over herself as she trudged down the steps. The door bell sounded one last time and Ino jumped the rest of the way down the steps and threw the door open with furry. In Ino's head anywhere from 12:00 AM- 12:00PM was way to early for rational thinking or courtesy of greeting. She glared at her visitor until it clicked who was standing there.

"Sakura. . .? What the hell are you doing here? I know we are like sisters but you just saw me last night. In other words, you know I hate morning visitors so why are you here?" She walked back into the house with Sakura on her heel.

"Gee. . . thankyou for that warm welcome . I just had a few questions to ask you, if you don't mind. She sat on one of the kitchen table chairs and spun to face Ino.

"Couldn't you have emailed it or text it to me?" Ino seemed slightly irritated, although, considering the current situation she ad a delightful and calm disposition right now.

" No. I had to speak to your face." A confident aura surrounded Sakura.

"Well spit it out then." Ino sat next to her and laid her head on the table top and shut her eyes.

"I was curious to when you and Naruto became good friends. . Er well. . Friends in general. You two have never talked and so. . .when did it all start?" Sakura knew she had to state her words carefully because Ino would blow up at the tiniest misuse or indication of a word.

"We just clicked one day, we talked and laughed yadda yadda. Badda Bing Badda boom were budds." She shrugged her shoulders as if that was an obvious answer. "Why do you care anyway?"

"I just didn't think you two had any similar interests that's all." She held her hands up in a somewhat defensive manner and looked down at the marble table top.

"I like men, he likes women. There, my dear friend, is all the interest two people need." Ino's eyes popped open to stare directly into Sakura's now enlarged one's.

"WAIT? WHAT? YOU LIKE EACH OTHER?" Sakura jumped from her seat and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Calm your tits Sakura. He just asked me out is all, . ." Sakura sighed in relief yet was slightly confused. ". . .Course I said yes though." Ino threw in there playfully.

Sakura, however, was not in a playful mood. "What the hell do you mean? Why would you accept? You don't like Naruto, I know you don't. You always try to set him up with me. You know he has feelings for me. Why would you screw with his heart like that? HE IS A GOOD GUY INO DON'T 'F' WITH HIM. IF YOU HUT HIM I WILL HURT YOU. . ." Sakura had gone from confused to an angry hysterical state.

"Don't worry Sakura. I wont hurt him, I'm not you." With that Ino walked back up to her room leaving her friend with a stunned hurt face behind. " You know where the door is. Do me a favor and let yourself out would you?" The bedroom door slammed behind her making Sakura flinch at the sound.

Hurt at Ino's final remark, Sakura made her way to the door and out to her car. She wound up sitting in her car for a good 15 – 20 minuets contemplating why the hell Naruto of all people would find Ino attractive in any way. He always mentioned what a loud, vain, proud person she is, yet here he is asking her on a date.

("_Inner Sakura")_

"_Can't wrap your head around it can you?" _

_' _It makes ZERO sense. She will only mistreat him. Everyone knows that. '

"_I have no advice for you. I told you to jump his bones long ago before something like this happened. You have but yourself to blame." Her inner self pretended to shun her._

" You know what, I'm getting sick and tired of you telling me what to do and what not to do. I don't need your help I can figure this out on my own."

With that, Sakura started her car and was on her way to Naruto's.

Naruto was in his bed room flipping through some of his X-rated magazines that he managed to hide from Sakura and had his laptop next to him on Ino's page. Ever since yesterday he hadn't been able to get Ino off his mind. When he went to sleep last night, when he woke up this morning , and now mid -day with gripper in hand. He wasn't quite sure why he was acting like this. Just the other morning he was dealing with a dishevel horny Ino at the hospital. Now he had a date with the same woman, although now she actually turned him on. He couldn't put his finger around it but something must have changed between those hours. He didn't think too hard about it because he was close to the edge and didn't want any realizations to ruin it. Sadly it was too late. He heard the door to his apartment shut and a voice that belonged to none other than his best friend come blaring into his bedroom.

"You here Naruto?" Sakura hung her purse on the coat rack and walked to the living room. "Narutoooo?"

Said blond was scrambling for some pants and underwear. He had just reached his closet when he heard the bedroom door open. He slammed the closed door shut and clumsily slid his underwear on.

"One second Sakura, I was in the middle of changing." He lied, hoping she would buy it. He finished buttoning up his pants with great difficulty due to the still large and extremely visible lump in his pants and walked out.

"Why did you lie to me?" Sakura looked up with an intense blank stare. She was sitting on his bed looking at his computer, magazines, and the messed up sheets. She reached for his belt that was cast away on the ground along with his previous pair of pants and held it out to him.

"Sakura. . . I just . . . .I didn't want you to react badly." He gave her a pained smile. Truth be told be was dieing inside right now. He was about to rip through his favorite jeans if Sakura didn't leave soon.

"Naruto what do you see in Ino? She is a self-centered, egotistical, proud, rude, haughty, little bimbo." She was bewildered at his sudden interest.

"HEY! Don't talk about her like that. She is sweet, and funny , caring, and beautiful. Why are you even friends with her if you think of her that way?" Naruto snapped at her making her uncomfortable.

"We have known each other for a long time Naruto. I know her and her ways. Yes, she is very racy, but that doesn't make her any less of a friend."

"Ok then. Why do you have to question the great things I see in her. I'm an optimistic you should know this by now. I don't point out flaws Sakura. I don't care to count peoples insecurities. He looped his belt around his waist and fastened it.

"I think Ino will be good for me so can you just sorta. . . .Be happy for me for once."

Naruto closed his computer grabbed his magazines and went to place them in his closet.

"You forgot one." Sakura held up the plastic cylinder and threw it at his head. She stood up and walked up to him. She placed it in his hand the went to the door, she turned back and looked at Naruto. "I do with you happiness Naruto. You deserve it more than anyone."

Naruto saw the tears in her eyes as she left. He wanted to go after her but he knew he had to create a separation between the two if he was going to make it with Ino. He went to go take a shower to get ready for his date.

Sakura sat in her bedroom as evening poured into her window. She was staring at her ceiling thinking of all the fun times Naruto and Ino have had with her. They were never friends unless they were around her. She felt lost now that they didn't need her. She stood and walked to her bed, pulling her computer into her lap. She logged into her email and pulled up Naruto's page. She started to scroll through his posts and likes. She stumbled across an update; Naruto was tagged at a restaurant. Her eyes stared at that post for about 30 seconds before she typed Ino's name into the search bar. As she suspected she had checked into the same place at the same time.

"_Dude, your stalking them..." _

'No I'm not. I'm just curious where they went.'

" _Now you know. Log off and get some sleep, you've had a hard day." _Sakura knew that her inner feelings were right and decided to get some rest.

She closed her laptop and set it on her nightstand before settling into her bed.

Naruto and Ino exited the restaurant and walked through the parking lot. Naruto slowly grasped Ino's hand in his and intertwined their fingers.

"I had a great time Ino. Wonderful food, cheerful atmosphere, pleasant company. I'm pretty sure this is the best date I've ever had." He chuckled and squeezed her hand playfully.

"Same here. I can't remember the last time I dated an actual gentleman." She wrapped her other hand around his arm and leaned her head against his shoulder.

As they reached the car they both went to their respective sides and got in. Naruto started the car and pulled out into the road.

As Naruto was driving he caught Ino staring at him. He turnned his head for a hot second to inquire.

"What? Is there something on my face?" A confused and quizzical look was plastered to his face. It took a couple of seconds for Ino to respond.

"Actually yeah, there is." She leaned towards him and kissed his jaw. She raised a hand to the other side of his face and pulled him closer as she placed her lips to his neck and face. Naruto started to laugh and turned to kiss her back.

"Hey mister, eyes on the road." She softly hit his chest before plating with his hair.

"Hey, no fair!" He smiled and continued to dive. After about 7 minuets he pulled into her drive way. He stepped out and walked around to open her door and offered his hand. She grasped it and stepped out.

"Thank you Naruto. I had a wonderful time." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. His arms wrapped securely around her waist.

"I can say the same. And with that said. . .you free tomorrow? He smiled at her.

She raised onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. Her fingertips found his face and traced the lines on his cheeks; a smile spread across her face at the indentations.

"What?" Naruto broke their lips and smiled at her.

"Nothing, . . " she turned and unlocked her door". . .Goodnight Naruto."

"Goodnight." Naruto sighed and leaned against his car. After a minuet he pulled out and was on his way home.

Loud tapping was heard all around the town waking the towns people earlier than wished. A young blond male was one of these tired souls among many. The rain and hail was hitting the ground and rooftops like bullets. Naruto doubtingly knew that this wasn't going to stop for quite some time so he decided to drag himself out of bed. It was 3:00 in the afternoon and the air in the house was cold and musty as if it were an old cavern. Goose bumps appeared on Naruto's arms as he headed for the bathroom to take a nice long shower.

At 's house a lively atmosphere was everywhere. She was up and wide awake placing vases full of Fiery Lily's around the family room. As she arranged them her mind started to float to her big ball of sunshine. She missed his eyes, his touch, his smile, his hug, and everything that made him 'Him'. Her head turned to look at the harsh outside conditions.

'Naruto hates the rain. . . I wonder how he is handling this weather?'

She thought to herself until a brilliant idea popped into her head. She would go see him and bring all the things to make a romantic rainy night. She could cover a hell of a lot of ground work. She finished cutting the stems then ran to her room. A large bad was placed on her bed as she threw movies, chocolate, wine, a large heated blanked, and lastly some condoms (Which she shoved to the very bottom) into the bag. She zipped it up and looked for her keys. She placed it all by the door and left for the kitchen.

'Naruto loves ramen . . . . maybe he will like my home made soup.'

Sakura pulled her pillow over her head trying to shut out the popping of ice. Her nerves were on end because she had only been asleep for 4 hours before the hail downpour started. She turned her head to look at her alarm clock.

"4:57! OH GOD WHEN WILL IT STOP!" She screamed into her pillow ad sat up. The last time she had heard from Naruto was yesterday morning before his date with Ino.

'Why hasn't he called yet.' She stared at her phone.

"He is too busy having fun with Ino"

' Naruto's NOT the kind of guy to go full circle o a first date.' Sakura rolled her eyes pushing the thought away.

" Well. .Ino is very convincing. You know her better than anyone."

'Naruto wont be seduced by that big breasted tramp.'

"WOAH! Hatred much. Your better than that "

Sakura was angry with Ino on sooo many levels. She had no interest in Naruto rather than to jump him. Hate fulled thoughts filled her mind. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't help it. What did Blondie have that that she didn't have. She damn well was going to find out. She reached for her phone and dialed his number. It rang 7 times; no answer. He must still be asleep. She left a message and went to go get showered.

Naruto walked out of the bedroom with a fresh sent trailing behind him. He shivered as soon as he left. Wrapping his arms around himself, he made his way to his phone. He had heard it ring while he was washing. The missed call was from Sakura and he was about to redial when he heard the door bell. He placed his phone down and went to answer it.

"SUPRISE.!" Ino pounced on him, squeezing the life out of him.

"HEY! What are you doing here?" Seeing her brought an instant smile to his cheeks. He welcomed her inside and picked up the bag for her.

"Well, I thought we could spend this dark and dreary evening together." She shrugged off her coat and placed it on his coat rack.

"I think that's a splendid idea. What did you bring?" He raised the bag with curiosity.

She grasped it and brought it to the family room. It was unzipped and out came a container of warm homemade soup. She held it out to him.

"I made it for you because I know you hate rainy days. I thought it could cheer you up." She folded her finger behind her back and swayed innocently.

He looked down at it, then leaned forward and kissed her nose. "Thankyou Ino. I can't wait to try it!" He was heading towards the kitchen to get a spoon.

Ino started unloading the wine and movies. When Naruto returned the large blanket was spread over the couch already heating up and his flower was pushing a disk into his DVD player. He sat on the couch and waited for her.

"What's with all of this?" He smiled up at her as she played with his temples and hair.

"I thought a nice romantic evening would be beneficial to us both. Don't you think?" She leaned down and kissed his neck before rising to go to the kitchen. When she emerged she carried 2 wine glasses and a cork screw. Before she sat down she dimmed the light so that only the glow of the TV screen was illuminating the room. He placed the glasses down and started to open a bottle.

"Try it." Her head motioned to the soup container. He opened the lid and a sweet delicious smell assaulted his nostrils.

"Oh WOW! This smells great!" He picked up a spoon full and blew on it. Once the liquid hit his tongue he was punched and knocked into a world of flavor and savory deliciousness. He closed his eyes in ecstasy and went in for another spoonful.

"I take it you like it?" Her mouth pulled into a smirk of delight.

"I'm at a loss for words. Beautiful and an amazing cook. Gosh, what more could a guy want? I love it." He held the spoon steady and put it to her lips. She sipped it down and smiled.

"I'm really glad you like it. I worked hard on it." She sat down and pressed play on the DVD player.

Sakura flipped aimlessly through a magazine, bored out of her mind. She had been home all day with nothing to do and no one to talk to. She looked at the clock, it read 7:30. She grabbed her keys and her purse. She was going to see what her best friend was up to.

Naruto and Ino sat in silence for a while as Naruto ate the soup and occasionally fed some to Ino. Around 30 minuets into the movie they were cuddling under the warm blanket sipping the 2nd bottle she brought and were now little tipsy.

"Hey Ino?" She turned her head to face him." I'm glad you came here." He smiled at her but she just stared at him. Then out of nowhere she pressed her face to his in a very passionate, hot , quite uncoordinated kiss. She was actually kissing his bottom lip and chin until he corrected her. He grabbed a hold of her leg and pulled it over him so that she was straddling him. His hands gripped her waist as their current lip lock grew hotter within seconds. Her hands dived into Naruto's hair tugging on it slightly. This innocent evening was escalating quickly without warning. Ino pushed her self down and settled on top of his lap. Naruto's brow knit together as she wiggled around trying to get comfy on a not so even plane. He was about to flip her so he was atop her but was startled by a gasp that came from the other side of the room. He and Ino looked over to see Sakura standing in the door way, mouth ajar.


End file.
